Helason
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of Queen Hela of Helheim & Niflheim and Thor who raped her. He finds out with Voldemort sent the forest. He spends ten years with his mother which is only minutes on Earth and he comes back to finish Voldemort. But what will happen when his father Thor comes for him? Will his Grandfather Loki protect him? And what about the rest of the Avengers? Hela is Lokisdottir


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of Queen Hela of Helheim and Niflheim and Thor who raped her. He finds out with Voldemort sent the forest. He spends ten years with his mother which is only minutes on Earth and he comes back to finish Voldemort. But what will happen when his father Thor comes for him? Will his Grandfather Loki protect him? And what about the rest of the Avengers?

* * *

 **Crossover: Harry Potter/Avengers/Thor**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry saw the killing curse coming and when it hit he felt no pain. There was blackness and he wakes in a dark room. He wonders where he is as he knew he had been killed by Voldemort. Was this Heaven? Why was it so dark?

"Haraldvr my son", a woman says with black hair and green eyes like his own

"Why are you? Your not my mother. My mother is Lily Potter", Harry says

"She is your surrogate mother. I gave you into her womb to keep you safe from the likes of your Great Grandfather and Father. James and Lily Potter's blood mixed with mind and your just as much my son as you are theirs and Sirius also adopted you so you have two fathers and two mothers. Sirius I have found love in and he is with me in court here", she says

"What is your name?" Harry asks

"Queen Hela of Helheim and Niflheim. Daughter of Loptr Laufreyson or Loki Odinson as the kidnapper named him", Queen Hela says

"All of that is real? I saw Loki leading an army on TV", Harry says

"He was controlled. He is fine now and helps the Avengers and he doesn't know about you or what happened to me because of Thor. My Haraldvr your my son and I love you", Queen Hela says with tears in her eyes

"Haraldvr?" Harry asks

"Yes that is your given name I named you Haraldvr Helason", Queen Hela says

"Your really my Mother?" Harry asks

"Yes", Queen Hela says

"Mother", Harry says hugging her tightly

Queen Hela hugs him back tightly. Finally she had her son in her arms.

"What about the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred?" Harry asks

"They are here and walk freely from her to Valhalla. Would you like to see them?" Queen Hela asks

"Yes please I would like to know from the Potters what happened and apologies to Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred for dying", Harry says

"I will take you too them. You can tell us about your life. Laufrey will be there and so will his wife Farbauti. And your adopted Great Grandfather Bor, Great Grandmother Bestla and Great-Great Grandfather Buri and your Potter ancestors", Queen Hela says leading him out of the room

"What happened to me back on Earth?" Harry asks

"Your unconscious. Time runs differently here. Years here are seconds on Midgard", Queen Hela says, "I have bought your mates here too. They are in a trace on Midgard and your true friends"

Harry sees Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Su Li, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood waiting for him with Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and George Weasley.

"Your mother told us your our mate and why we are here. We look forward to knowing your not just the boy-who-lived", Susan says

"Thank you", Harry says

"I will get that snake Harry", Neville says

"I know you will Nev my godbrother", Harry says, "Something tells me Hermione and Ronald will not try hard enough"

"Well you can count on us", they all say

"Thank you", Harry says

"This way everyone", Queen Hela says

Queen Hela comes to her sitting room and opens the door there were a lot of people gathered. Harry recognised his lost loved ones.

"Mum?" Harry asks Lily

"Oh my baby boy. You did so well", Lily says hugging Harry tightly

"Son. You made it", James says hugging them too

"Harry. See it doesn't hurt to die", Sirius teases

"He is not dead", Queen Hela growls

"I know love but he asked before he was hit with the killing curse", Sirius says hands up in surrender

"Do the resurrection stone worked?" Harry asks

"Yes. As we said we are always with you", Lily says

"How did I become your son?" Harry asks

"My baby died in my womb. Queen Hela replaced it with you with James and mines permission and she made us swear to treat you like our own", Lily replies

"Hi Harry", Fred says waving

"Fred", Harry says with a lump in his throat

"I don't blame you for my death so don't blame yourself. The Norms cut my string", Fred says

"Fred", George says hugging his twin

"It will be alright Georgie. You will live without me, have a wife and children. And I will prank with the Marauders and Harry can deliver messagers", Fred says

"I will but I want to stay here a while", Harry says a George hugs his twin and refuses to let go

"Harry", Tonks says hugging him followed by Remus

"I am sorry you two died. So soon after your son was born", Harry says

"As I said he will know why we died", Remus says

"To make it a better world for him to live in and so he could be free. And you WILL be in his life", Tonks says glaring at Harry

"I promise", Harry says

"Good", Tonks says

"Hi Harry", Cedric says

"Cedric", Harry says with a lump in his throat

"It wasn't your fault. Who knew the Cup was a Port-Key? So let it go. We did win it together and made good use of the money", Cedric says clasping Harry's hand

"Thanks Cedric. Your parents miss you", Harry says

"I will see them again one day. They will be in my heart and I theirs to we meet again", Cedric says

"Hey Pup", Sirius says

"Sirius", Harry says hugging Sirius tightly

"I am so sorry Sirius. If only I listened", Harry says

"It is not your fault it is Dumbledore's and Molly, Ronald, Ginevra and Hermione's", Sirius says

"Why them?" Harry asks

"They have been stealing money from you", Severus says appearing

"Professor Snape. Thanks for helping me", Harry says

"Your welcome", Severus says

"How have they been stealing money from me?" Harry asks

"They have your Gringotts key and take money out for everything. You paid for their trip to Romania, Egypt and other places. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George had no idea. Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra and Hermione take money and books out", Sirius replies

"What about Dumbledore? He is dead", Harry says

"He is not. Otherwise he would be in my realm for everything he has done", Queen Hela says

"His spell killed me. I am Ariana Dumbledore", Ariana says hugging Harry

"I am Kendra Dumbledore and I am sorry for my son", Kendra says

"I am Percival Dumbledore and I too am sorry", Percival says

"He will pay. I think mother will make him", Harry says looking at Queen Hela

"I will my son. He is destined for Niflheim", Queen Hela says

"Can I call James Dad, call Sirius Pa, Lily Mum and you mother?" Harry asks Hela

"Of course if that is alright with Her Majesty", Lily says

"It is alright. You are as much their son as mine as you have their blood too", Queen Hela says

"I would be happy to be your Dad", James says

"And I your Pa. We sure blood anyway because of a blood adoption", Sirius says

"And Remus can he Uncle and Tonks Auntie", Harry says with a smirk

Tonks growls then sighs, "Fine but you have to look after Teddy"

"I will", Harry says

"I will be glad to be your Uncle", Remus says hugging his Cub

"Who are the rest of you?" Harry asks

"I am Godric Gryffindor", Godric says, "Your my ancestor from the Potter family and so is Neville"

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw and you know my descendant Luna Lovegood", Rowena says

"I knew your my ancestor as I have the seer gift", Luna replies

"I am Helga Hufflepuff and you know my descendant Neville Longbottom", Helga says

"I am your descendant? And Lord Gryffindor's?" Neville asks

"Yes. And a true Gryffindor you make", Godric says

"And a truly loyal Hufflepuff", Helga says

"And your my descendant too Haraldvr. I am Salazar Slytherin", Salazar says

"I am your descendant? Lord Gryffindor's too?" Harry asks

"Yes. From the Peverell line", Salazar says

"I am Antioch Peverell the first owner of the Elder Wand", Antioch Peverell says

"I am Cadmus Peverell the first owner of the Resurrection Stone", Cadmus says

"I am your ancestor Ignotus Peverell the first owner of the Cloak of Invisibility", Ignotus says

"I am Hardwin Potter", Hardwin says

"I am Iolanthe Potter nee Peverell his wife", Iolanthe says

"I am Ralston Potter", Ralston says

"I am Abraham Potter", Abraham says

"I am Charlus Potter", Charlus says

"I am his wife Dorea Potter nee Black", Dorea says

"I am Matthew Potter their son", Matthew says

"I am Marie Potter nee Fleamont his wife", Marie says

"I am Henry Potter their son", Henry says

"I am Sarah Potter his wife", Sarah says

"I am Fleamont Potter their son and your Grandfather", Fleamont says

"And I am Euphemia his wife and your Grandmother", Euphemia says hugging Harry

"I am Pandora Lovegood. Your my Luna's mate", Pandora says hugging Harry, "Look after her"

"I will", Harry says back

"Look after my niece", Amelia Bones says to Harry along with Susan's Uncle, Aunt, Father and Mother

"We are sorry about…"

"…our sister…"

"…you can do…"

"…what you like…"

"…to her and Ronald…"

"…and Ginevra", the Prewett twins say

"Thank you", Harry says

"I am Laufrey your Great Grandfather", Laufrey says

"I am Farbauti his wife and your Great Grandmother", Farbauti says

"I am your Great Grandfather Bor. And I am sorry for my son and grandson", Bor says

"I am Bor's wife and your Great Grandmother Bestla. I am also sorry", Bestla says

"I am your Great-Great Grandfather Buri and I am sorry for my descendants", Buri says

"I won't forgive them. I know the stories of my Uncles", Harry says

"We don't expect you too. We will train you to give them a good ass kicking", Bor says

"We will help. I am Morgana Le Fey", Morgana says, "Your my descendant from Lily"

"I am Merlin Emrys your my descendant through the Potter's", Merlin says

"I will be glad for the help", Harry says

"You better tell us about your life so far so we can know how to train you on how to use a sword", Bor says

"We will teach you some ancient magic", Merlin and Morgana say

"I will teach you sword wielding too", Godric says

"I will teach you how to use daggers and ancient potions", Salazar says

"I will teach you potions probably this time. Dumbledore prevented me from doing so", Severus says

"I will teach you charms as I am a prodigy", Lily says

"Sirius and I will teach you transfiguration and how to change shape", James says

"Tonks and I will teach you combat", Remus sys

"I will teach you Occlumency and Legilimency", Rowena says

"We will help you with your Frost Giant powers", Laufrey and Farbauti says

"I will help with that too. As I am a Frost Giant", Bestla says

"I will teach you sword fighting", Buri says

"I will teach you hand-to-hand combat", Bor says

"And your powers of Asgardian origin no matter how much you hate that side you need to learn", Buri says

"And I want to know everything my son. And I will teach you how to be a Crown Prince of Helheim and Niflheim", Queen Hela says, "And you mates how to be Consorts"

"Well I will tell you everything. We better sit down", Harry says

Everyone does and Harry begins his story…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
